Mobile phones and other devices that operate on public land mobile networks (PLMNs) currently contain a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card that specifies the mobile network operator (MNO) to which the device user is subscribed. In this manner, the device is granted appropriate access to the available network resources and billing is allocated correctly. Users are able to change their subscription to a different MNO by inserting a new SIM card, subject to possible SIM-locks implemented within the phones or networks to prevent subscription changes that undermine device-cost-subsidy plans. A SIM is technically an application that resides within what is properly termed a universal integrated circuit card (UICC).
Development is underway on an embedded UICC (EUICC), which would be an integrated circuit component soldered directly to a circuit board within a wireless device. This creates an issue because it is not possible to change the EUICC if the device owner wishes to change to a new active MNO. Accordingly, it is expected that a third-party subscription manager will be provided with the authority and capability to manage and authorize the provisioning of MNO profiles to EUICCs and the switching of which MNO profile on a EUICC is the active profile, subject to various policies and restrictions. EUICCs are expected to be used primarily in machine-to-machine (M2M) wireless devices, although they may become prevalent in other wireless devices.
The architecture of the EUICC and its operation may present barriers to their efficient and effective use in some circumstances.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.